Legs Tangled and Fingers Intertwined
by GailHollyDovChloe
Summary: This is a little oneshot I wrote for the Gail/Holly pairing. Gail admits her feelings for Holly and fluffiness ensues. Also some Dov/Chloe


**Seeing as there weren't many Gail/Holly fics out there. I decided to make my own. So here it is!**

* * *

Holly and Gail were lying side by side on Gail's queen sized bed, facing the ceiling. "Holly? I'm ready to try this out, to try us out." Taking her silence as a sign to continue, Gail kept talking. "I love spending time with you, you're fun to be around, and you make me feel special. No one has ever made me feel like this, even Nick." Gail rolled onto her side taking Holly's right hand in hers, and lacing their fingers together.

Wondering why Holly still hadn't said anything, Gail looked up the see Holly with her eyes closed and a soft expression on her face. Gail, fingers still laced with Holly's, sat up and using her free hand brushed a loose strand of hair out of Holly's face. Holly sighed contentedly and curled up on her side facing Gail. Not wanting to leave, Gail too curled up on her side and scooted as close as she could to Holly. She placed a kiss on Holly's forehead, tucked her head into Holly's chest and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Holly was the first to wake up a few hours later. When her eyes adjusted to the light, she took in the person that was closely snuggled into her chest. Realizing the awkward position they were in, she started to slowly move out from beneath Gail. As soon as she felt movement Gail opened her eyes. What she took in put a small smile on her face. "You don't like being my cuddle buddy?" Gail asked smirk on her face. Holly's head shot down to look at Gail's amused face. "I just thought you…" Holly trailed off when she realized Gail was smiling. Gail pulled Holly back down on to the bed, foreheads touching.

You fell asleep when I was confessing my feelings for you." Gail was pouting now. Holly looked at her confused. You have feelings for me?" Gail looked kind of angry now. "If you didn't fall asleep you would have heard what I said." Gail looked away. "What did you say?" Holly asked quietly, not wanting to upset Gail further. Gail sighed and looked directly into Holly's deep brown eyes. "I said I wanted to date you… for real." Holly couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face at Gail's words. She leaned forward and placed her lips on Gail's, Gail kissed her back and let out an annoyed groan when Holly pulled away. Holly laughed softly and hugged Gail. Gail hugged her back and stuck her face into her hair breathing in her scent.

* * *

"So, does that mean I can call you my girlfriend?" Holly asked Gail while they were in the kitchen making dinner. "You can call me whatever you want… _nerd_." Just as Holly was about to say something, the door to the apartment opened. "It smells good in here." Dov stated while walking over to the kitchen, Chloe following, with their fingers interlaced. Dov spotted Holly and gave Gail a weird look. "Who's this?" He asked while sitting down at the counter with Chloe. "My nerd." Gail answered with a hint of amusement in her voice. Holly flung a piece of the carrot she was chopping at Gail. "Ow!" Gail exclaimed giving Holly a dirty look. "You deserved it for calling me a nerd... again." Holly shot back. Turning to Dov and Chloe she held out her hand. "I'm Holly, Gail's girlfriend." Shaking her hand, Dov looked at Gail watching her reaction. Gail walked up behind Holly and wrapped her arms around her abdomen resting her chin on Holly's shoulder, "I'm sorry for calling you nerd…. Cuddle buddy." Gail said and nuzzled her head into the crook of Holly's neck.

"I like you Holly, Gail's never been this happy or relaxed." Chloe smiled at them and cuddled closer to Dov. When they finished dinner Dov had suggested they watch a movie. Seeing nothing better to do, they all agreed. Gail and Holly snagged the couch and that left the armchair for Dov and Chloe. They were halfway through the movie and currently Holly was lying with her back against Gail's chest, Gail having lost interest in the movie was playing with Holly's hair. Dov was lying sideways in the armchair with Chloe curled up on his chest, head tucked under his chin. Chloe was trying to stay awake but she was fighting a losing battle. Dov noticing this looked around and seeing everyone was having the same issue, opted to turn it off. No one seemed to notice when the screen suddenly went black, until Dov suggested that they all go to bed. Holly, loving the attention Gail was giving to her hair, reluctantly got up and followed Gail into the direction of her room. "Chloe baby, let's go to bed." Dov was having his own issue trying to wake Chloe up. He decided to gently get out from under her, and seeing as she still didn't stir, picked her up bridal style and carried her to their bedroom.

"Hey! Cuddle buddy! Hurry up and get out of the bathroom, I want to sleep with my girlfriend!" Holly jokingly shouted. "Here I come!" Gail flung open the bathroom door and did a flying leap onto the bed. Holly was taken by surprise and ended up being bounced onto the floor. "Oh it's on." She said as she slowly rose from the floor. Holly jumped reaching for Gail, tackling her to the bed. She ended up straddling Gail's hips with a triumphant smile on her face. "What are you guys doing…. really? It's literally like two in the morning and you guys are wrestling?" Dov walked away shaking his head. While Holly was preoccupied Gail grabbed a pillow and hit her in the face. Holly wasn't paying attention so it knocked her sideways onto her side of the bed. Holly let out an exhausted sigh and started giggling. Gail looked at her like she had gone crazy, but then found herself laughing along with her girlfriend. When they finally calmed down Holly looked over at Gail. "That was fun." She scooted closer and pulled her in for a kiss. Gail kissed back almost instantly, they stopped reluctantly when they had to breathe. "We should probably sleep now, it's like what? Two in the morning?" Gail checked the digital clock on her bedside table. "Actually it's 2:11." She corrected Holly. Holly just reached over and turned off the light. "Good night Gail." Holly said and pulled the blankets up over them. "Night nerd… I love you." Holly silently smiled and pulled Gail closer. They fell asleep legs tangled, and fingers intertwined.


End file.
